Turning Point
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Tonks and Harry were together when Tonks had Teddy and is Harry's son. But Tonks died in battle. I have Narcissa's soft side helping Harry but falls in love with the young father. She is around 39/40 in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Turning Point

Chapter 1

As he put down his young son he couldn't stand being alone anymore. Ever since Tonks died he has been isolated from his friends they tried really hard to help him but he moved him and Teddy in one of the Potter estates that they don't know about. He loved Tonks too much. He heard knocking at he door he was confused no one knew where this place was he thought. "Coming" he said as he walked down the stairs towards the door. As he opened up he saw the last person he least expected. "Hello Harry" Narcissa said smiling at him. "W What are you doing here Ms. Black?" he asked questioningly as he let her in.

So it was a month since Narcissa Black has moved in with him, he thought as he watched her feed Teddy. "You know Harry you need to get out and enjoy the summer you look awfully pale" Cissy said as she burped Teddy. "Nah I don't want any hassle with the annoying crowds" he replied sighing. "Come on Harry I want you to visit something that I made" Cissy said as she handed his son to him. "Ok just for you Cissy I will" he replied looking down at his son. "Ok lets go then" Cissy said grabbing his hand. As he followed her he looked at his son who was changing his hair color to silver just like Cissy. Smiling knowing that his son likes Cissy made him smile. "Cissy look at Teddy he's been doing that awhile now changing his hair like yours!" he exclaimed laughing. Cissy simply just smiled at the young father.

He stopped shortly from the statue of his late lover. He already felt tears start to form as he saw Teddy change his hair color back to Tonks. "Did you do this Cissy?" he asked as he kneeled down at the grave. "I know it's still hard for you to lose someone you really loved, but I know that she's still looking down at you so I made her a nice flower arrangement." Cissy said sadly looking at the sorrowful young man. "Thank you Cissy so much, could you take Teddy in? I just want to be alone for a few minutes" he said handing Teddy to her. "Sure I'll be fixing some lunch for us" Cissy replied back smiling at the youngster in her arms.

He looked at the beautiful arrangement of flowers that Cissy made. "Oh Tonks how I wish that you were here with me still" he said crying. "Harry you need to move on" he heard the wind whip around him. "Is that you my love?" he asked turning around to see nothing. "Harry please move on Narcissa is falling in love with you and Teddy" the wind said yet again as he looked around to find no one. "I can't fall in love with anyone but you Tonks" he said crying. "Harry you have to please for me I will be waiting for you up here forever" the wind whispered against his ear. "I'll try my love I'll try" he said standing up wiping his tears from his face.

As he walked back into the house he felt relieved from the heartache he had ever since Tonks passed from the Battle of Hogwarts. "Harry lunch is ready" he heard Cissy call from the kitchen knowing he was back inside. "Ok" he said as he walked into the kitchen to see her bustling around merely and seeing Teddy watch her bouncing up and down clapping his hands. "Cissy could I talk to you after I put Teddy down for a nap?" he asked as he got his sandwich from her. "Sure Harry I'm always here" Cissy said smiling as she sat down.

As he finished putting down Teddy he saw Cissy waiting for him in the library. "Ugh, I can't hold it in anymore Harry" he heard Cissy say as he walked in. "I am falling in love with you" Cissy said walking towards him. "I know Cissy I know that's why I wanted to talk to you" he said walking closer to her. "How did you know?" Cissy asked as she was only couple of inches away from him. "Oh I have my ways" he said smirking at her. "So you won't mind if I kiss you then?" Cissy asked smirking back at him. "No I won't" he said as they leaned in. As they kissed he felt passion what he yearned for. "Wow" Cissy said as she pulled back blushing.

He felt her snuggle more into him as they finished their love making for the night. He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you for everything that you've done for myself and my son" he whispered in her ear. "Always a pleasure" Cissy yawned snuggling into his chest. He couldn't be any happier. He'll always love Tonks but now Narcissa Black was his new love.

It was Teddy's one year birthday as he and Cissy were getting everything ready at Godric's Hollow for the guests. "I can't believe they still want to come after almost a year in isolation" he said as they finished getting Teddy dressed. "Yea but since we moved back into society you should be more sociable for Teddy's sake, love" Cissy said kissing his cheek. "I know I know" he said smiling back. "What are you going to do about the letter from Hogwarts, honey?" Cissy asked again as they walked down the stairs. "I don't know love what are you going to do?" he asked her. "I think I'm going to take the job" Cissy told him putting Teddy in the play pen. "I'm going to take the offer Harry" Cissy said smiling back as she went into the kitchen to get the food ready.

As he looked at his son who now resembled both him and Narcissa he knew that he wanted to take the D.A.D.A Professor. The door bell rang as he saw Narcissa at the ready to receive the company. He picked up Teddy who giggled at him. He stood beside Narcissa putting an arm around her, they welcomed McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Mad Eye Moody, Draco (who is okay with Narcissa helping Harry but doesn't know about her relationship with him.) He is an Auror alongside Ron Weasley. Harry who was getting a little edgy. "Harry what's the matter?" Hermione asked him as she hugged him. "Uh nothing" he replied back hugging her. He watched Teddy wobbling over to Draco and Ms. Weasley as they were laughing at the toddler's expression. He walked over to where Narcissa was who was talking to McGonagall about Hogwarts. "Excuse me Professor?" he asked as he bumped into their conversation.

"Yes, Harry and also you can call me Minerva" Minerva said smiling back. "Could I talk to you for a moment alone?" he asked. "Sure Harry lead the way" Minerva said as he led her into the kitchen. "I would like to take up the offer of the Dueling Professor" he said looking past her at Teddy. "That's great Harry I knew you would" Minerva said hugging him.

"Daddy lookie lookie" Teddy said as he saw the golden snitch flew out of his box. "Yes, Ted that's a golden snitch from you're daddy and Cissy" he said as he gave the one year old a fatherly hug. "Thank you for coming everyone" he said looking at his friends. He whispered in Teddy's ear as he saw the child light up and ran out of the room to get what he had asked for. "Where did Teddy run off to?" Cissy asked him as she handed him a drink. "Oh he'll be back I just asked him to get something from the kitchen" he said smiling at her. He saw Teddy run back to him holding the small black box. Teddy jumped on him and kissed his cheek. He looked at Narcissa who smiled at him, as he lowered his knee and looked up at her she was shocked. "Narcissa would you take the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her opening up the ring.

Everyone was shocked especially Draco who coughed up his Butterbeer. "Yes Harry I will marry you" Cissy said as she kissed him. "W What mom he's like nineteen years younger than you?" Draco stated getting up. "Honey look over the past few months that I've helped him I've fallen in love with him" Narcissa told her only son as she hugged Draco. "You better don't hurt her Potter or I'll swear that I'll hurt you" Draco said shaking his hand. "I will never hurt her I love her too much" he said as Cissy took his hand. "Thank you for coming everyone" he said as he hugged everyone as they left. "I'll owl you about you're curriculum and housing needs, Harry and Narcissa" McGonagall said as she hugged them both. "Ok I look forward hearing from you" he said hugging her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Uplifting

Harry crashed onto the couch in their common room as he heard Narcissa from Teddy's room trying to get the toddler to bed. "How were your classes love" he heard Narcissa ask as she came into the room. "They were really good how were your classes" he asks as he feels her cuddle into him. "They were really good" Narcissa said as she continued, "I can't wait for our wedding next month" Narcissa said as she kissed Harry before conjuring them some wine.

As they got ready for bed Harry heard his son crying. "Let me go check him" Harry said kissing Narcissa on the forehead. Harry went to his son's room as he saw Teddy trying to get out of his crib. "Hey Hey Ted what's wrong" Harry asks as he picked up his son who put his arms around his neck. "Daddy nightmare me scared" Teddy said as Harry hugged his son. "Do you want to sleep with daddy and mommy" Harry asked his son.

"Yes" Teddy said softly as he hugged Harry tighter. "Ok lets go" Harry said sighing, it's been four night straight since Teddy started sleeping with him and Narcissa for some reason. "He's sleeping with us tonight I see" Narcissa said as he entered the room holding a tired Teddy who was already falling asleep. "Yea, he had a nightmare again I wonder where he's getting them from" Harry said as he got into bed with Teddy and Narcissa.

"You know I'm going to conjure some potions for Teddy tomorrow and see what is happening in his sleep that's making him have nightmares" Narcissa said as she tucked Teddy before kissing Harry as they fell asleep.

Since it was Saturday they slept in but Harry felt Narcissa side empty and Teddy was also gone. "Hmm guess she let me sleep in then" Harry said smiling to himself as he put a robe on to go look for the two.

"There you guys are" Harry said as he saw them in the common room reading a book. "Hello dear did you sleep well" Narcissa asked him as he nodded setting down beside her as Teddy crawled into his lap. "So have you conjured any potions yet" Harry asked Narcissa as he ran his hand through Teddy's hair. "Yes and I know that Tonks has been in his dreams a lot more now for some reason" Narcissa said laying her head down on Harry's shoulder.

"Why did she have to die she was so young and had a son" Narcissa said tearing up. "I still love her but I know that she wanted me to move on and I have, I love you Narcissa Black so much for helping me through this hard time" Harry said kissing her passionately.

"So what do you want to do today" Harry asked as they were getting Teddy dressed. "I wanted to go into Hogsmeade for some shopping" Narcissa replied finishing putting shoes on Teddy. "I'm going back home to visit Tonks grave" Harry said giving Teddy a hug. "Daddy going home" Teddy said looking at his father. "Yes buddy do you want to come to" Harry asked his son who nodded hugging Harry.

Harry made his way over to Tonk's grave as he saw Teddy playing with a butterfly that was flying around. "Hey Nymph its Harry, I miss you so much" Harry said as he kneeled down touching the tombstone. "Harry" Harry heard his name being called as he turned around staring at Tonks herself.

"Nymph I thought I lost you forever" Harry said hugging her as Teddy came running towards them. "Mommy mommy" Teddy said as Nymph kneeled down to hug her son. "Hello Ted" Nymph said as she picked her son up kissing his cheek. "How are you here Nymph" Harry said still shocked. "Well I'm just back shortly Harry, I just wanted to see my son again and you before you get married" Tonks said kissing Harry.

"I love you Harry and Ted, be good to Aunt Cissy" Tonks said before vanishing slowly. "Goodbye my love" Harry said as he picked up Teddy who was softly crying. "Let's go back to mommy now Ted" Harry said as he aparated back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Wedding Central

Harry couldn't believe that his wedding was in a week. Narcissa created a deaging spell so now she was closer to his age twenty five and he just turned twenty. Teddy was turning three now Harry couldn't believe it, and Narcissa's two months pregnant going into their wedding. Packing his papers back into his desk ending the day of teaching, Harry went to go back to his quarters to Narcissa and his son.

Walking up the stairs towards the Professors quarters he saw Hermione Longbottom and Daphne Weasley talking as they were walking towards him. "Hey Harry were both were talking about the wedding on what were going to wear, I'm so excited for you" Hermione said hugging him. "Yes, I can't wait and for our honeymoon could you guys watch Teddy" Harry asked. "Yes Harry since you made us the godmother of Ted" Daphne said hugging Harry.

"Hey I was thinking that tonight how bout you two come to our quarters for some Wine and dine" Harry asked them. "Yes that would be lovely we haven't been able to talk to Cissy about more of the wedding" Hermione said hugging Harry. "Ok lets meet around seven thirty so that we have enough time to put Teddy down to bed" Harry said as they said there goodbye.

Harry finally made it inside of his quarters hearing Narcissa in the bath with Teddy screaming in laughter. "Hey what's so funny big guy" Harry said walking in to find Narcissa soaking wet. "Oh I see you got mommy soaked I see now I must have to finish the rest" Harry said laughing as he kneeled down kissing Narcissa. "What happened did he get out of hand" Harry said smiling as he poured water on Teddy's back.

"Oh we were just having some fun until he started splashing and carrying on" Narcissa said smiling as they got Teddy out of the water. "I still can't believe that he had his accidental magic already" Harry said remembering just yesterday how Teddy was able to float his toys in the air after Narcissa picked a wrong book to read.

"I know I didn't have mine till I was close to five I believe that's what my mother told me. "I don't remember my first accidental magic all I remember was when I was at the zoo with my cousins and I could talk to this snake all hell brook loose after that and I was locked in my cupboard for couple days" Harry said shaking at the memory.

"Harry honey I'm sorry that you had to go through that" Narcissa said hugging Harry. "By the way Hermione and Daphne are coming over for dinner" Harry said smiling as he kissed his fiancée. "That's good, I need to talk more about the wedding with them" Narcissa said smiling as she conjured some drinks for them.

Finally putting Teddy down for bed, Harry heard the women fixing dinner. "Harry dear dinner's ready" Harry heard Narcissa as she popped her head into the room. Harry walked into the kitchen to see Daphne and Hermione just setting down. "Hi Harry" they both said in unison. "Hey Daph and Mione" Harry said using their nicknames as he sat down to enjoy dinner with them. As they enjoyed themselves, Harry excused himself as he wanted to go to rest.

Harry couldn't believe it today was his wedding day, "Harry mate you ready" Harry heard Ron his best man coming into the room. "Yes I am Ron" Harry said smiling as they walked out. As they walked out of Hogwarts and onto the grounds seeing the people filling the chairs, Harry saw his other male companions Neville Longbottom, and Victor Krum. Walking up to the alter he stopped to hug Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Kingsley before standing at the altar for Narcissa.

Waiting for Narcissa to appear seemed forever. Then the music started playing and he saw Teddy and Lillian who was Ron's and Daphne's little girl as the ring bearer walk towards him. Harry gave his son a smile as Teddy hugged his leg. Then he saw the people turn around as the doors revealed a beautiful young Narcissa Black in a glamorous white wedding dress from France.

As Harry saw her standing before him she was breathtaking. As the ceremony went on Harry blocked out everything until the pastor said you may kiss the bride, and Harry did so passionately.


End file.
